Different
by DramaDelicacy
Summary: Karin asked the obvious question. He knows the answer by heart. He just needed to be sure. xSasuxSakux


**Like the old Cherry Blossom**

"Sasuke, come, come!" Karin screamed, pulling Sasuke's sleeve. Suigetsu looked at Karin with such annoying look.

"You're so impossibly annoying huh, Karin?" he said, snorting.

Karin looked at her team-mate and frowned. She walked to him and punched him, of course Suigetsu turned to water and after Karin finished punching him; he returned to his human form.

"Keh," Karin stated. "It's so annoying when you can't die at all. No matter how much I hit you, you will just come back to you annoying form afterwards."

Suigetsu smirked and looked at Sasuke who was ready to go.

"Come on," he said. "Sasuke's leaving."

Then, off the Hebi team go.

"Hey, Sasuke," Karin called, all of a sudden. "Do I remind you of anyone you like?"

She blushed when she said this and Sasuke stared at her. He looked to the trees and bushes and Naruto, Kakashi, and Sakura's almost invisible figures appeared for a sec. Jumping with him.

"Yeah," he said, smiling. "I guess-"

"Kyaa!" Karin screamed. "Sasuke smiled at me, do you see that, Suigetsu?"

Suigetsu snorted and sighed.

"He smiled to the ninja cats, idiot," he said but Karin ignored him.

"Then, I must have reminds you of someone you love, right?" she said. _If I remind him of someone he loves, maybe he will love me all the same._

Sasuke stared blankly at the figures still jumping invisibly in front of him. He can saw Kakashi-sensei tried to read the book when he got the chance, he saw Naruto fighting with him along the way. And… he saw Sakura, turning her head to smile at him. Involuntary, he smiled back.

"Sasuke?" Karin called, pulling him out off his imagination. "You okay? You smiled to empty space. We've arrived at the next town."

Sasuke looked at his new members and nodded.

"We'll rest here for the night, buy all the necessary stuffs, we won't be having much rest for three days from now," he said and all of the members nodded.

0

"Have you heard?" asked a boy in town. Sasuke was searching for some new katanas when he over-heard this. "A medic-nin from Konoha was sent here to heal one of our ninjas, and you know what they said?"

"What?" asked the other.

"They said she was a real hottie! She was so cute and all that."

"Really?" said the other again. "I wanna meet her."

The other guy looked out to the street and blushed.

"I think I saw her," he said and the other guy looked out to the road.

"Oh my God!" the other guy screamed, surprised. "She's so cute! Oh, and she's coming this way!"

Sasuke didn't care about this at all, but he did have a little bit of a curiosity flowing around his mind. Who might this girl be? And she was from Konoha, should he hide? But she's _just_ a medic-nin… what harm can she bring?

"One pack of explosive tags, please," said the girl.

Sasuke froze completely when he heard this voice. He knew this voice, even though he hasn't heard it for like… 2 or 3 years already. But he still recognized it… and this girl doesn't seem to know him, for he hid his back and he covered his head using his black hood.

"Sasuke!"

Damn Karin! He thought, cursing this annoying girl. The medic-nin seemed to have stopped all of her activities. She turned to look at him instead, and Karin… knowing this, snorted at her.

"You have anything to say to Sasuke?" Karin stated and the girl stared at him.

"Sa…" she tried to speak. "Sasuke…kun?"

"Sakura!" Naruto screamed, from far away. "What are you doing here? We need you right away at the hospital, a patient is losing blood fast! Sai and Yamato-taichou is waiting for us there, hurry up!"

"C…coming!" Sakura screamed, trying to look at Sasuke as Naruto dragged her away, for a second there; her eyes and _his_ met. And she almost cried but controlled herself.

"Jeez, I can't believe it that we are all ANBU now," Naruto kept on babbling. "Our mission increased as time goes, Sai is really waiting for you, you know…"

Sai? Sasuke thought, who the hell would that be? And for an impossibly second there, he felt a jolt of jealousy. But whoever that guy is, he's no longer involved with whatever Konoha are doing.

"We're going," he said.

"Eh?" Karin protested. "What about the…"

But a glare from him, and the next thing Karin knew… they were ready to leave.

"Keh, I forgot my new Katana!" he cursed. "Wait here, I'll go get it."

0

When he arrived at the shop, _someone_ else was holding his katana.

"I believe this is yours," she said. Sasuke didn't say anything, he just watched her as she walked up to him to give him his katana.

"Won't you hug me or anything?" after a while, he said this. Sakura looked at him, shocked. She smiled and nodded.

"Maybe I will," she said. "If I'm still the _old_ Sakura…"

She hand him his katana and their fingers touched. He wanted to grabbed her hand, he wanted to hug her…

"But I am not," she said. "I have someone new in my heart now…"

That makes Sasuke's heart fell. He looked at her with such sad eyes. She smiled at him sadly and tip-toed to pecked his cheek.

"That's all I can do," she said. "A gift from the _old_ Sakura. I have someone new… someone that…"

She smiled at him, and he can see a single tear rolled down from both of her eyes.

"Won't leave me the way you do,"

He pulled her and hugged her tightly. She hugged him back… just for a moment, her _old _self can at least savor the moment.

"Thank you," he said.

0

"Hey, Karin," he called to his new teammate. They were leaving for about a half-day already from the last village. "You remember when you asked me who you look like?"

Karin looked at him with such flirty eyes and nodded. He smiled at himself, the 'sight' of his _old_ teammates came to view, in which only he can see.

"Yeah," Suigetsu said, curious. "Who does she look like?"

"An old teammate of mine," he said. "You're like the _old_ Cherry Blossom. Only the way you and her love to stick to me. Other than that… I have to say I love her better."

Karin smiled, even though his last words hurt her.

"Then you might love me more, right?" she said. "Since you didn't hand with her anymore."

Sasuke looked at her and shook his head.

"No," he said. "No I won't."

Suigetsu laughed at Karin and again, the fight started between her and Suigetsu.

"_I love you! Please stay! I won't be a burden to you! Please, I'll come with you if I must! I'll go away from Konoha with you! Please!"_

"_He's mine, Ino-pig…"_

"_Sasuke-kun!"_

"_I love you…"_

"_I have someone new… someone that won't leave me the way you do."_

"_I love you, Sasuke-kun!"_

Involuntary, Sasuke's tears flowed uncontrollably.

"Sasuke?" Karin called out but Suigetsu stopped her. She wanted to hit him again, but she doesn't… cause she shouldn't be.

"_I love you Sasuke-kun!"_

0

**That's it! Hope you like it, review please! Thank you…**


End file.
